Victory & Loss
by xXOceaxChanXx
Summary: There is a point in time where one suddenly gets tired of being mistreated. Sasuke's has reached his breaking point and Itachi's right behind him. This will only equal one victory and one loss. But who will be the one to fall? Yaoi&Yuri, Multiple side pairings, Main-SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, GaaKiba ((NOT JUST PWP! THIS IS A MULTI-CHAP FIC! But their will be lemons and lots of them ))
1. Introduction

There is a point in time where one suddenly gets tired of being mistreated. Sasuke's has reached his breaking point and Itachi's right behind him. This will only equal one victory and one loss. But who will be the one to fall?** Yaoi and Yuri, Multiple pairings, Main-SasuNaru, SasuNeji, SasuGaara, ShikaNeji, NaruGaa, GaaKiba, KakaIru, InoSaku, TemaTen, HidaDei, KakuHida, NagaKon, ItaKisa, ItaNaru ((THIS IS NOT JUST PWP BUT A MULTI-CHAP FIC. ))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Anyways, Hello Everyone~ I'm Oceana and uh, Ive been wanting to start a new fic for a while now but im extremely lazy so meh. Though, Ive began on this one and lets see how far I get before I lose interest or some other shitty excuse. So, this will contain yuri and yaoi (WITH LOTS OF CURSING AND DIRTY LANGUAGE) but i'll make sure to put a warning up before I do any sexual parts. Yes, there will be very descriptive sex and fuck the police. Their will be mentions of abuse, rape, cutting, purging and binging along with quite a few other things but we'll just see as the story progresses. The basic theme is that the Uchiha family covers up as a law firm but its actually a spy company and Itachi and Sasuke are naturally born spies. **_

_**So enough of my talking, lets begin~! **_

* * *

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke who was reclined against an expensive looking leather couch, a cigarette dangling between two perfectly shaped pale pink lips and said as he peaked an eyebrow, "Little brother, you shouldn't smoke so much. You'll get lung cancer." His voice lacked emotion as he said this but his eyes expression let on he was slightly amused.

Sasuke stared back at the stoic male and after a long moment he made a 'tch' sound, completely ignoring the request and his eyes glanced over to the other male that was here, Kisame, a rather guy that oddly had an unhealthy hue of grey skin and spiky blue hair. He was rather tall being around 6'1" compared to the other males in the room who were around 5'5" and 5'8" and Sasuke being the shortest of them.

Kisame had glanced over at the beautiful young male before sighing in defeat and placing a packet of papers that would change everything within the next few weeks and said, "Deal. You want it, you can go for it but you gotta split it with Itachi." The males eyes glanced over to his stoic partner, who was watching Sasuke intently as if though he were an injured rabbit about to try and escape.

Sasuke glared at Itachi then said his voice laced with irritation, "The hell do you mean I gotta share it with Itachi? This is my idea. He's gonna be the richer one out of us anyways and after we take those bastards down, I'm already sacrificing my public image and will be the one of suspicion." His eyebrows were furrowed as he kept his hard gaze on his brother whose eyes only showed love for the younger male and Sasuke was finding that the emotion was beginning to piss him off more.

Itachi sighed lightly and said as he crossed his long legs, "Unlike you Sasuke, I wont let my brother get taken down so easily. Im your aniki and its in my right to protect you from any danger, even if its our parents." His voice was emotionless to others but the two males here knew him well and could sense the sincerity that was in it. Plus, they both knew that Itachi would go to the ends of the earth if Sasuke asked him too no matter how cold the male came off.

Kisame pulled out his police badge from his pocket looking at it as he muttered his voice so deep it felt like it rumbled in everyone's chest no matter how low he spoke, "I don't give a shit, Sasuke. We know you by now, you'll get the money then make off with it never to be seen again and I know for a fact you won't give a flying fuck if you left Itachi behind as the scapegoat." His eyebrows were furrowed with a condescending look as he gave a firm stare at Sasuke. Sasuke found it didn't fit the usually smiling but terrifying older males face but he didn't care enough.

Sasuke gritt his teeth as he put out his cigarrete on the ash tray in front of him and said defensively, "Oi, im not some sort of monster. Have you so little faith in me Kisame? I'm not happy about it but i'll take it." His expression was now back to cold and calculating as per usual as he said, "Father and Mother are beginning to get suspicious of how often I come here. He's been watching me more and more and set a chip into my coat this morning." He held up the small thin thing and Kisame's eyes widened as he said looking at Sasuke incredulously, "What the hell?! You didnt destroy it?!" Kisame went to snatch it from the smaller males hand but Sasuke pulled back and said rolling his eyes, "Do you think im a dumbass? No, I didnt destroy it you fuck cause that would be stupid. I simply destroyed the processor so it cant be used. I took it apart in class today." Kisame looked majorly confused at what he'd meant by it would be stupid.

Itachi shook his head and placed his hand on Kisame's lap saying already having been caught on to what Sasuke was doing, "With the cord in tact and the data drive still in check that means its leading to something else. That something undoubtedly being my father's work computer and if we find that computer, that means we have some evidence on our hands because we know that our father only keeps important recordings on his work laptop." Sasuke nodded then said in addition, "Father is more for keeping audio recordings thats why were almost assured but I feel as though Itachi knows something more." He narrowed his eyes at Itachi who looked unaffected as he simply nodded and said, "I do...but I wont share it as of yet." Kisame gave him a skeptical look before letting it go for now.

Sasuke then smirked as he leaned back and said resting the chip on the table, "Itachi, you handle the tracing and I'll set off Mother's fire wall for you. At 8:11 exactly you have four minutes to go in before their is an alert that its been breached but let them track you.  
At this Itachi nodded in understanding, he saw that Sasuke wanted them to know someone's searching them and that'd set their father into a state of weariness. He continued, "Get as far as you can and use this phone at the starbucks coffee shop near 34th. Deidara will be their waiting for you to hand off to him and he'll set an explosive in the phone when the guards show up to take it." Itachi continued finishing the males thoughts, "They'll take out the bomb and know it's a warning but not from who and that'll make father more weary and alert to focus on attacks, leaving us an opening to get rid of Mother. Sasuke, when did you become so smart?"

Sasuke smirked to himself and said, "When I decided I want to have the victory...and completely take Father from office and reduce him to nothing."

Sasuke stood up and said as he stretched, in a bored tone, "I'm leaving now before you guys start rolling around and fucking each other wild." He turned to Kisame and said pointedly, "Itachi's been masturbating to you loudly ever since you left. Deal with him because it's getting irritating to hear him while I try and sleep." His slender brother looked at him in slight shock but to anyone else it would seem as though he was unperturbed but Sasuke could see the slight raising of perfect eyebrows with that he turned and promptly walked out of his brother's house. After all, he did have an assignment that was due tomorrow in English.

**_Hey its Oceana~ _**

**_Please leave a favorite and follow plus review the story to see where it ends up next~!_**


	2. Branches -1-

**Hello, Ocea-chan here and I hope you enjoy the story~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AT. ALL!**

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the elegant and gigantic prestige school he attended and glared hatefully at it. He made a sound of annoyance as he felt the eyes of his hundreds of fangirls staring at him while he walked past the large gates. It was hard not to stare at him, for he was basically a work of art.

Sasuke had spiky hair that was oddly shaped like a ducks ass but it fit him, the long bangs framing his pale alabaster skin and rather soft featured face. He had naturally sharp eyes that were filled with deep pools of onyx and long beautiful black eyelashes that framed his almond shaped eyes. He was slim with natural feminine curves but still had quite a lot of muscle definition from being athletic as he was and a rather fantastic bum that had many of the males and females staring at him. His school uniform fit him in all the right places, and because he wore it, he made something look like it was a five thousand dollar Armani suit.

His eyes glanced over as he saw a long haired and extremely attractive male approaching him with a look of utmost irritation. Said male up close looked even more like a woman than from afar with the soft feminine features despite the slightly more prominent chiseled jaw line and pale pink pouty lips that went well with the alabaster skin that was just a little darker than his own, all being framed by two wisps of long beautiful straight brown hair that was held loosely by a band at the bottom.

Sasuke sighed mentally as he looked stoically to the usually calm friend of his that was Neji who had began to talk, "Sasuke why weren't you here earlier? You know that we were supposed to announce, you know…the thing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said with a tone of indifference, "Again, what am I getting out of this other than angry fangirls?"

Neji pursed his lips absentmindedly as he turned his pale nearly white eyes away as he said as he turned back to him, "You'll be helping your best friend?" Sasuke scoffed and said curtly, "Not a good enough reason. Its not my fault you're a pussy and wont just ask Nara out." Neji blushed brightly and placed his hand over the males mouth and leaned forward as he whispered hastily looking around to see if anyone heard, "I'll blow you but just shut up about it..!"  
Sasuke then smirked slyly beneath the males hands and said once the male had removed his hand, "Youre such a slut. Come by my house later on today." Neji frowned looking regretful at what he'd just agreed too, knowing from experience that Sasuke was not a gentle person and would probably make him choke again.

Sasuke then grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him along with him to the middle of the courtyard and said loudly which instantly caught everyone's attention, "Neji's my boyfriend. I'm gay." Sasuke knew for a fact, he was not gay but bisexual but choose to say it so those whores would start lusting after him though he knew it would probably never stop with them.

Neji was blushing madly as he played the role of the shy uke, glancing over subtly and was rather happy to see the guy he liked, Shikamaru Nara, staring at them his expression looking disinterested but Neji could see clearly that it bothered him- or at least that's what his mind was diluting him into thinking. Sasuke looked as emotionless as ever as he stared at the outraged fangirls who were in two halves now, some calling that he was gay and deciding that they'd delve into fanfiction and others pissed off but knowing they couldn't stand a chance against the beautiful male but it wasn't like they had a chance anyways.

Once everyone had turned away to go gossip Sasuke leaned over and it looked like he was whispering dirty stuff into the other males ear, which was true. Sasuke whispered his lips brushing against the others ears, "Nara was looking over here and by the way good acting, If you weren't already pinning after someone else and a virgin, I'd fuck you just to see that face." Neji scowled dropping the act as he pushed Sasuke away who had begun to nibble the shell of his ear, "You're a whore, Sasuke. Now back the hell up, you're gonna get me hard."

Sasuke let out a rare chuckle that only Neji could seem to bring out of his as he pulled back saying, "Fine, fine but isn't that a good thing? Maybe you can touch yourself in Asuma-sensei's class to the thought of Nara. Ja ne." He had on a slight smirk as he saw the males blush but he knew that now that he'd given him the idea, he would be thinking about it till he actually did it.

He then turned and made his way to his locker.  
On his way he caught sight of a blonde haired male and instantly he turned, intently watching his sexy classmate named Naruto. Naruto had a shock of blond hair despite being fully Japanese and big azure eyes that would change shade depending on how the male was feeling. He was slim with a nearly radiant gold tan and rather short, his body was slender and rather feminine in shape but he was still muscular and fit seeing as he did about the same amount of sports as Sasuke did and more.

He was walking with a familiar red head that Sasuke happened to know as Gaara. Gaara was extremely pale with pink pouty lips; his eyes were a sea green and were surrounded by deep black circles from insomnia- it made him seem like a raccoon. He was the same height as Naruto but his body was much skinnier and more feminine all around with his prominent curves, he didn't seem to have as much muscle like his best friend but he was fit enough to be on the soccer team with him. Though despite his body, the male was feared greatly throughout school and known as a great fighter and basically insane when it came down to it. He was known to be avoided at all costs after he and his siblings had transferred from Tsuna along with their dangerous reputations following them.

Sasuke still was eyeing him when he was suddenly roughly bumped by a familiar wild haired male who had completely ignored the fact that he'd just bumped the most popular male. Sasuke glared at the Inuzuka's back heatedly and mentally cursed him as suddenly squeals came from around him and girls were panicked asking if he were okay.

He had on an expression as if though he was pissed and the girls thought it was at them which made them shy away but in fact, it was for the fact he'd lost sight of the blonde he'd had his eye on for the past couple of months.

-NARUTO'S POV (A/N- But its in third person…)-

Naruto was tense as he walked by the dark haired male that he'd known for many years yet had suddenly now chosen to acknowledge him after years of ignoring his existence. He kept his eyes forward but could still feel the familiar burning gaze of onyx eyes.

Gaara was looking stoic and emotionless as usual as he said casually, "Do you want me to hurt him for you?" He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, over at his unnaturally quite and nervous looking best friend.

Naruto gulped and said as he pressed closer to Gaara, "No…Its just…weird. He'd suddenly stopped talking to me in junior high now here it is, Junior year (11th grade) and he's been staring at me for the past like two months consecutively…" He breathed out a sigh of relief as he glanced back to see they were out of his sight.

Gaara said nothing, choosing to remain silent as he and Naruto walked into their first period of the day which was English with Kakashi-sensei.

-BACK TO ER…REGULAR POV (A/N- Is there a specific term for that?)-

Everyone was idly chatting away in their formed groups. Naruto was sitting with Gaara and chatting animatedly to the stoic red-haired male who would nod and say one worded answers occasionally. Neji and Sasuke were seated together, both of the males calmly talking quietly well it was more Neji talking and Sasuke would occasionally give a half smirk while Neji would smile but it looked pained almost.

All the girls in the room were subtly staring at the pair, some of them with envy and others coming up with ideas for smutty fanfiction. Though two stood out most prominently, one girl with bubblegum pink hair and soft green eyes that went well with her pale and pretty face and the other was a blonde with blue eyes that were perfect with her California girl tan. They both were chatting hastily while every once in a while glancing at the pair with disgusted eyes.

There also was a suddenly loud and boisterous laughter that echoed as a brown haired student entered the room. The male had wild and messy brown hair and deep brown eyes, he also had rather dark skin and his lips were pulled back in a feral grin which also showed off his sharp canine teeth. He also had two markings on his cheeks of upside down red triangles that was his trademark signature.

He was accompanied by a bored looking Nara who entered the room and while Neji had perked up arching his back slightly and poking out his ass deliciously while leaning on Sasuke's desk the other barely spared a glance at them. He also was with a timid looking girl that had long black hair that had a blue tint and pale eyes that matched Neji's and she shyly made her way back to her seat and sat down near where Inuzuka was heading to greet Naruto loudly as per usual even though they had just seen each other.

There was also a rather chubby male that had entered the room munching on some chips as he followed behind Shikamaru and took a seat next to him, he also had swirly markings on his cheek bones and medium length spiky brown hair that went well with his tan skin and naturally squinted brown eyes.  
It was then that the teacher choose to show up and he was an attractive man that had gravity defying grey hair despite only being around thirty years old, but it fit him and he wore a mask that covered most of his face oddly and only one coal colored eye showed the other being covered by a eyepatch but some of the students had seen it once and knew that it was oddly red. His mask shifted as he smiled and his eyes squinted as he said, "Sorry Im late, I got held up this morning because my gas tank wouldn't open."

The students rolled their eyes, already knowing it was some shit excuse but just moved to their respective seats as Kakashi grinned or smiled at them (nobody really knows) and began to teach the remaining hour of the usual two hour class.

* * *

_**I'm starting off with the first chapter already~ Anyways, Favorite and Follow and Dont forget to Review!**_

~**Ocea-chan~**  
_


End file.
